Help Those in Need
by kimchi759
Summary: Kagome helps (or interferes with) various members of the Avengers, because that's just what she does. She gets involved. She helps...Or she tries to. A series of drabbles with Kagome as the central, reoccurring character. Unless otherwise stated, these drabbles are unrelated. (Pairings: Kagome x Almost everyone / Rating: T to M for language and possible citrusy future drabbles)
1. I Like Irony (Loki)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own zilch. Sadly. Why can't I have a Loki? Or any god, really.

**World:** Inuyasha/Avengers

**Pairing:** Kagome/Loki

**Words:** 100

**Title:** Irony

"Please don't make me regret this," Kagome muttered.

"I would never. Though I have been the root of many regrets in the past few," he paused to smirk, "Centuries."

A pair of cyan eyes rolled in response and small hands deftly worked into the SHIELD contraption holding _him_ in, but not quite keeping _her_ out.

_POP._

"Well…You're free."

"Indeed. Ironic, isn't it?" His malachite orbs twinkled with amusement.

She humored him, "What?"

He tilted his head down to whisper into her ear. "I am liberated, just as you," his lithe frame eclipsed her tiny one, "Are imprisoned."

"...I like irony."

* * *

Reviews are fuel. c:


	2. Your Friend (Bruce Banner)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own…..nothing…(cue sobbing into the arms of my imaginary superhero aka air)

**Pairing:** Kagome/Bruce

**Words:** 550

**Title:** Your Friend

Kagome stopped in her tracks. A muffled growl had emanated from the dark alley to her left. _I should really move on…_ The growl persisted. _I'll just take a quick look. No biggie._

A lone man was leaned against a wall, with a huge green creature standing beside him, looking around in a panic.

_A non-human! I can help! Onii-chan can't scold me for doing my job. _Kagome purposefully walked into the alley.

Meanwhile, the man, Bruce, was gritting his teeth in a visible effort to remain calm and wan, not livid and lime.

He had yet to notice small Asian woman, too distracted desperately trying to fight off the aftereffects of being mugged with his special condition. After all, this wasn't a safe part of town, but it wasn't dangerous enough to Hulk out in.

_Deep breaths. I got this. Deep. Breaths._

"Are you alright?" he heard a concerned, slightly-accented female voice inquire.

_No!_

Bruce opened his clenched jaw enough to growl out, "I'm _fine._ Please _leave me alone._"

His voice came out guttural and inhuman, but the beastly reassurance didn't repel the woman; in fact, Bruce felt her come closer and closer.

She seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Your, uh, green friend looks very…pained."

He_ is in pain? What about me?! Wait- _Bruce tensed and his head whipped up as his mind processed her words. _My green friend? What?_

A particularly violent tremor ran through his body just as he was distracted. He momentarily lost focus, but a moment was too long. _Damn it!_

Bruce felt his very being begin to vacillate between being human and being something _other_. He glanced toward the woman and the street behind her. _I'd like to see how SHIELD will explain this._

Then Bruce gave in, expecting the usual blackness. Instead, pink flooded his vision. Not red, black, or green, but _pink_. Everything stabilized. He was fine. He was not green. He could still think. He was still in control. He…saw neon pink in his peripherals?

He slowing turned his head to see a small Asian woman with a glowing hand laid on his shoulder.

She smiled brightly, "Your friend's fine now. He was just feeling…frightened."

Bruce blinked in disbelief, his scientific mind overflowing with questions. _The hulk could feel emotions besides anger? Was this woman talking about the hulk? Like she could see him? __Could__ she see him?_

Her smile dimmed and Bruce was strangely saddened by the reduction. She sheepishly removed her hand from his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?"

He blinked again, the deer-in-headlights expression belying his genius.

She stuck out a hand, "Hello, my name is Kagome. I would love to be your-and his-new friend."

Bruce blinked.

She began to retract the now awkward hand.

Bruce impulsively grabbed it, making the tension thicker than Thor's neck.

"Uhhh," _Think! You're a genius! _"Why do you glow?"_ Ah right, empirical genius, not social__. _

"It's…a long story…" she smiled before looking down to adjust their hands so he no longer looked like a molester. There was a pregnant pause as she continued to stare down at their intertwined hands.

Bruce mentally groaned. _That makes another woman I've scared away, though this time not literally._

Kagome ended the silence and grinned, "But I've got time for a new friend."

* * *

This originally started out 100 words and dragged on... Working on a longer drabble for the next chapter featuring our favorite archer. Well, archers. :)

Reviews are fuel!


	3. Bad Timing (Clint Barton)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own a pair of super comfy, oversized jeggings, and a couple holey t-shirts that I would never wear in public. But I own nothing recognizable in this drabble. Le sob.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Clint

**Words:** 550

**Title:** Bad Timing

"Could you leave?" A girlish voice asked from behind him.

Clint's head whipped around in surprise, the earpiece he had been adjusting almost falling out of his calloused hands. _How long had she been standing there?_

A petite figure stood in the darkness behind him, slightly illuminated by the lights in the distance. She had a hand on her cocked hip and an almost petulant tilt to her head. "That guy over there is my target and I have special expertise in dealing with his _kind_. So could you please, you know, leave?"

Clint rolled his eyes, brushing off her emphasis on "kind" as a reference to the immoral activities of the corrupt politician.

He pretended to turn back to the victim, while surreptitiously looking for the small dart gun he had in his pocket. Well, one of his pockets. _Damn it, Natasha. I tell her to put things back exactly where she found them and what does she do? _

"Dart guns don't work on me."

Clint froze.

"I mean, you're obviously shuffling your hand like that to find something to kill me or drug me-but probably the latter because we all know increasing the body count is a no-no. Plus, with the equipment you have on you, I highly doubt you're going to pull out a _senbon_ or a blowgun." She explicated as if she were musing to herself. The hand not set on her hip was tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Well, not that I would let those hit me, but they don't work on me anyway."

To a normal person, she would have looked like any other rambling young adult, albeit exceptionally small and short, but the glimmers bouncing off her abnormally sharp nails told Clint differently. _A normal young adult probably wouldn't be in a marked off, guarded building past midnight. All alone. How did she even get in here?_

Then the girl, _Was she a girl?_, straightened and seemed to melt into the darkness, setting off Clint's inner warning bells, "This is not really a good time for me to keep chatting with you. Are you going to leave or do _I_ have to knock _you_ out?"

A pair of unnervingly bright blue eyes glinted for a second.

Clint survival instincts told him to just acquiesce, but his pride as a full grown, male well known in his particular field made him say as coldly and firmly as possible, "This man is my target."

Those blue eyes glinted once more with something akin to mirth, "Well, if we ever meet again…" She paused for a second and her figure disappeared from his vision, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The warm breath of her concluding whisper brushed against his ear in an ironically comforting manner as everything went black.

Kagome's smirk was indicative of her more-than-human acquaintances as she carefully laid the muscular man down. _Ooh, he has a nice body for a human. Very nice… Wait. Bad Kagome, bad! I need to complete the job. But he_ is…_damn_._ Why do I always have the worst timing with men?_

Looking back wistfully at the very well-built man with his very well-built compound bow, Kagome sighed before turning back to the target and manifesting her own bow. It was time to complete the job.

_Maybe next time._

* * *

Thanks so much to Misslovinga and GiggleboxGirlie for the reviews, and to everyone else who followed/favorited. :')

Reviews are fuel. And happy pills. c:


	4. Something (Loki)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own the Norse Trickster god and his brother. In my dreams. In my very good dreams... Ahem. But in reality, I own zip.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Loki

**Words:** 100

**Title:** Something

"_Dadundadun, dadun, dadun dadun dadun, dadun da daa dadadadadunnn_…" Kagome hummed the Pink Panther theme song as she slowly crept down the hallway.

She could do this. No big deal. Not like he was going sense her when she had all these stealth _kekkai_ layering her body. _Nope. Not possible. I am so un-sensible right now, I am air. So totally saf-_

"Boo."

The scream that followed awoke every single living creature within a five mile radius.

"H-h-how? I w-was totally-"

"Absolutely nothing is just as telling as _something_, Ka-go-me," His polished voice lectured.

"…"

His smirk was infuriating.

"Dammit."

* * *

I confess: I am obsessed with Loki, and his actor. Tom Hiddleston is sexy no matter what anybody says. That's right. I said it.

Thank you to Misslovinga, Kokuei Kyoushu, SweetHunniiBunnii, and Kenjo for the reviews! And oh my sweet baby Jesus. I was shocked by the increase in views/follows. :')

I always love looking at Traffic Graph to see what countries have viewed my story...

Anywho, you know the drill! Reviews are my fuel when my muse is refusing to cooperate. :)


	5. Napkin Notes (Tony)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Tony Stark. Well, a small action figure of him. Just kidding, I don't even have that. I own nothing. I'll just go cry myself to sleep now.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Tony Stark

**Words:** 400

**Title:** Napkin Notes

Every demon, youkai, and not quite human inhabitant of the hotel could feel the hot sparks of purity leaking from the small woman, despite the tight rein she had over her powers.

Feeling the unease of his guests, the imposing Lord of the West made his way to his small companion. Her discomfort earlier may have been amusing, but her ire was detrimental to his business ventures.

"Miko. Cease this. You are causing discomfort for this one's potential business partners," Kagome didn't respond, "As well as your weaker friends."

The air changed as Kagome reacted by giving her agitated ki something to do. Her flaring aura changed from combative to defensive, stretching itself into a second-skin layered over her own body.

"Acceptable," he intoned, turning to walk away only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his.

Sesshomaru growled softly but turned to face her. Besides, Kagome was the only one besides Rin who could grab him so familiarly.

"Make. Him. Stop." She gritted out, normally chocolate brown eyes darkening to a shade of black coffee.

"Miko, this one will not interfere with full grown man courting a full grown woman."

The air around Kagome electrified as she pointed at the nearby tables filled with untouched drinks.

"_This_ is not courting. Sending a woman who has already refused you a drink every five minutes is not _courting_. Sending them with th-the-these _messages_ is not courting!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the stack of napkins she had gestured to, "This one fails to see what is so objectionable to being sent beverages and love notes."

The air felt like pure static, "Read. _These._" She shoved a handful of napkins in his direction.

He closed his eyes in irritation before looking down at the note.

"Even priestesses get kinky. Let me Iron out your kinks. Penthouse 2."

"You are so pure, you're Stark white."

"Priestess, tell Amaterasu I'm sorry. I guarantee you'll be worshipping me after tonight."

"Kagome, Kagome, let me into your cage."

The notes went on and on.

Sesshomaru stopped reading and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked expectantly back at him.

He smirked and began to speak, "This one believes-"

Kagome snapped and reflexively shouted out the first thing that came to mind, "_OSUWARI_!"

Everyone stared.

Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared.

Kagome paled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Tony popped out of nowhere.

Kagome sputtered.

Tony grinned, "Does that mean that you like me?"

* * *

Ahhh Tony, Tony, Tony. A lot of people seem to like Tony, which made me extremely nervous to put anything up involving Tony for fear of disappointment/backlash/flaming but eeehhh. What the heck. Why not? I love the pervert almost as much as Pepper does.

By the way, to those that care, I made some revisions to the Clint and Bruce drabbles. "Your Friend" is now just as long as "Bad Timing"...

I hope you enjoyed this little Tony drabble and thank you sososososo much to fallingyuki and Kokuei Kyoushu for the reviews! And thank you to those who cared enough to follow/favorite. c':

But honestly, reviews = gold = fuel to keep updating. PLEEASE REVIEW! :)


	6. Mud Dauber (Natasha - non-romantic)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own the hands that typed this story, but nothing more.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Natasha (friendship or something like it)

**Words:** 1000

**Title:** Mud Dauber

Natasha's eyes opened and she began to immediately assess her situation. _I'm in a dark, poorly lit room on some sort of flat surface. A bed? The only lit is pointed towards me. And this is most likely in the compound I was knocked out in._

"_Watash_-…You can call me Dauber."

Natasha's body attempted to reflexively prepare for combat at the sound of an unfamiliar voice but only her eyes moved, so she just stared into the darkness next to her with wariness. _How did I not sense them in the room with me?_

A feminine chuckle whispered through the air.

"You can relax, you know. I'm not going to hurt you," A small woman sitting in a chair besides the bed briefly leaned towards the Black Widow, illuminating her for a moment. She had quintessentially Asian features and a long ponytail spilling raven locks over her shoulders. Her eyes, though, were uncannily pale.

Natasha kept staring in her direction, examining her, though this time with a little disbelief. _She has me paralyzed on this bed and she's telling me to relax?_

"Look, if I'd wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead already. Trust me; I'm not your enemy. I'm just the enemy of your enemy."

Natasha tested the feeling in her toes. _Nothing._ She tested her fingers. _Nothing. Damn._

"The tranquilizer will last for another hour. By then, I will have already completed my objective and you can leave."

Natasha just stared.

"I have the same objective as you for this mission. I'm just…better suited for the job."

Natasha continued staring. _The Black Widow is the best suited for every job._

"Trust me. This is my forte. It has been for centuries."

_Again with the trust. And centuries? _

"Well, even if you're not going to talk, I am. I hate silences. I've been living in them for way too long."

Silence answered her.

The woman began to speak, "I'm similar to you, you know."

Natasha scoffed.

The woman smiled wryly, "They also named me after a bug. Our society calls me Mud Dauber. Those who've seen me in person call me the Blue Mud Dauber. BMD for short, which I think is totally screwed up because acronyms are no way to refer to someone."

_Mud Dauber? Why does that name sound familiar? Something Ivan said…something about the Black Widow Program…my predecessors? Damn it, why can't I remember?_

"You know why?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I mean the nickname. You know why they call me that?"

Silence.

"Because of the nests they make. Did you know mud daubers use their mandibles to build their nests? They literally shove their faces into the mud to make place to put their eggs…" The woman trailed off.

Natasha looked at her blankly.

"They gave me that name because of my past. His lordship thought it amusing in regards to my relationship with his brother. The asshole. He still doesn't understand my love for my son..."

_She has a son? She looks like she's still in high school or college. I need her to keep talking. More time, more information._ "Why _Blue_ Mud Dauber?" Her voice rasped.

The woman had been leaning into the light, with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. As if remembering Natasha was there, she looked down at her and blinked.

"Because blue mud daubers don't build their own nests, they take the ones others make. Because they want to infer I only take the place of others. Because they want to infer I'm just a replacement. They want to infer I'll always be second best," her expression abruptly changed into something that made Natasha's hair raise, "Because the ones who have seen me want to make me angry. Because the ones who have seen me are very, very few. "

Natasha was suddenly reminded this woman had knocked her out before she had even had a chance to notice her presence. _She's not someone I can let my guard down around_.

The woman's face fell as suddenly as it had become threatening and she looked to the side as she spoke, "Because I'm all alone."

Natasha felt a twinge near her chest. _Sympathy? Because she's like me?_

Pale grey eyes turned to her. "We're different there."

She couldn't help but blurt incredulously, "What?"

"You're not alone."

"I'm Black Widow. I do n-"

"_No. _You have several other threads of fate are intertwined with your own. You, whatever you may think, are _not_ _alone_," The young woman's voice suddenly sounded hundreds of years old, aged beyond human comprehension.

Natasha, for once, couldn't respond.

"I am. Cursed. I am not allowed any connections, any company. All I have treasured have been lost."

Natasha's reply was almost hesitant, "But you have had people to treasure."

The smile Dauber gave her was heartbreaking, "Yes."

Her eyes suddenly widened and Natasha noticed with shock Dauber's eyes were not grey, but very light pink.

"They're here already?"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a petite, cool hand laid over her mouth.

"Don't speak. I was right, you know. The red thread is getting thicker and thicker, " Dauber looked incomprehensibly at Natasha's pinkie.

_Red thread? As in the threads of fate she was talking about earlier?_

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave, before I start to treasure you." Dauber smirked wryly, "Can't have you becoming anymore lost than you already are, can we?"

"Mmmpph!"

"Sorry. Can't. Have to keep you and your lover here while I take care of..._Yubi o te? Omoedasenai…maa ii!_"

Natasha flexed her toes and fingers. _Nothing. Fuck._

"Don't worry, you only have twenty minutes or so of numbness left. You'll be able to escape unscathed with your…friend. I've got to go now."

Bright pink filled Natasha's vision and Dauber's voice seemed to float through the light, "Some advice: Don't hesitate because of your fears or uncertainties. Trust me, you'll only end up alone."

When the pink cleared, Dauber was gone.

* * *

Meeh. I wasn't happy with the ending, but I couldn't keep going or I'd make it into an entire story. :P

I was feeling in a depressed mood today after my computer spazzed and I missed my scholarship deadline... orz ...So! I thought I would write a new (unhappy) chapter! By the way, the reviews did make me feel 234099x better. :'D

Thank you zozozozozo much to GiggleboxGirlie, KibasTenshi, fallingyuki, Misslovinga, Kokuei Kyoshu, Shintochick, Animechickie, HalfBlackWolfDemon, and Grimmich for ze reviews! 3

PLEAASE REVIEW?!

(.~.) upside down me begging for reviews.

Edit: Lot of people remarked saying it didn't make any sense. :'| So I tried fixing that problem...by adding another 200 words. :P


	7. Even Me (Tony)

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned either of these characters/stories...or just what Tony owns...but nope. I'm sorry to say I'm just a broke college student with no right to anything in this story. :')

**Pairing:** Kagome/Tony Stark (non-romantic)

**Words:** 500

**Title:** Even Me

* * *

"Hands in the air," A heavily accented, _Japanese?_, female voice demanded as the power went out.

Tony froze. The icy nozzle of a gun was pressed firmly into the area right in between his shoulder blades. His hands slowly raised into the air as his mind raced through hundreds of possible scenarios._ I just need to distract her long enough for the backup power to get Jarvis running again. _

"Okay, let's just talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Stark. There's nothing you can offer me that I need. Or want."

Tony's chuckle was cut off by the sound of the gun's safety clicking. He cleared his throat and swallowed, "I am Tony Stark, billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, I'm sure there's something I could offer you, especially if you're a woman."

He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously, even though his attacker could not see it. What could he say? It was a habit.

"Can you take me back in time?" The voice wavered, almost hopefully.

Tony's eyebrows stopped waggling and rose as he cautiously turned around, "Unfortunately, that's not possible. Yet."

There was a small pause as his attacker seemed to consider his words, but then she stated with determination,_ and a slight hint of desperation?_, "Then you can't do anything for me. But the people who requested your death can."

Tony's eyes looked over the young woman with a scientific rather than perverted lens. Her raven hair was disheveled and gathered into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck, and she was at least a head shorter than him. Her hands grasping the gun like a lifeline, how ironic, were trembling. Overall, she looked young enough to be his daughter and inexperienced enough to be persuaded.

"Look, if these people are using you, obviously an amateur, to commit first degree murder in a highly protected location with plenty of cameras, do you think they expect you to come out of this unscathed? Do you really think they'll be able to get you what you want if they can't even kill me on their own?"

The girl bit her lip and muttered, "Well, I'm not exactly a normal girl."

Tony softened his tone and scoffed, "Well, I'll say. I'm still not completely sure how you got in here."

A shaky smile was his reward.

He gave a half-smile in return, his facial muscles not quite used to such an open, friendly, genuine expression.

"Let me help you."

Her face crumbled at his words. The hand holding the gun dropped to her side and all the tension seemed to drain out of her, "That's just it. I'm the one who's supposed to be helping."

Tony's own hands slowly moved down as he tried to understand the girl's words, then he worded his reply carefully, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but everyone needs help at some point. Even a genius-billionaire-philanthropist."

* * *

Whelp. That was fun. Sorry for the super long wait, things are really starting to get busy. School begins again in a little over a week. So I'd love to take Tony's place in this and willing get myself shot to avoid the hell that is known as college/overpriced academia...

AHEM.

**_I love every single one of my reviewers_**. That be declared, thank you AnimeChickie, I agree! And Diane, I'm sorry you felt that way...That might be because I had more references to the comics and Japanese culture in "Mud Dauber" than my other chapters. I'll add an explanation section at the bottom of that chapter for clarification then! :) InfinitiesLover: Why thank you! Courtesy of Tony's perverted mind, hahaha. And yes, Clint was meant to be at the other end of Natasha's red thread, because I do ship Black Widow/Hawkeye. ;) NekoGirl98: Thank you! I love that they don't have to be connected too. Thank you xXxOtAkU-444xXx and CrystalVixen93 for your reviews!

I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter! See you all soon (hopefully)!


End file.
